Steps to Love
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: 4 years post-series. During a gathering at the Fire Nation palace, Zuko realizes that Katara isn't herself. After speaking with Sokka, he comforts her. Mentions of Kataang, works into Zutara. Updated from a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, yes I am a full-fledged Zutarian. Second, no I do not intend this to make any Kataanger upset. I have nothing against Kataangers [as long as they are respectful of me as another fan despite what ship I like, they will get the same respect from me]; my father and one of my best guy friends both ship Kataang. This story was written on a whim. I haven't posted anything in a very long time. It's my first finished Avatar: TLA fanfiction, I'm currently working on a post-series/canon fic my dad wrote the plot for–which may or may not be posted here if I get around to finishing it. It's hard for me to write Kataang, and Maiko doesn't make sense to me on any level.

_Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and all its respective characters are a copyright of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. _

_**Steps to Love**_

**By Kaze no Ato**

Four years had passed by in a whirlwind of peace talks, malcontents, rebuilding, and attempts to overthrow the current Fire Lord. Today marked the fourth anniversary of Ozai's defeat; today brought members from all nations and old friends together once more. The great hall of the Fire Nation palace was teeming, abuzz with the sound of music, discussions and laughter. Couples whirled and swayed gently on the dance floor and it seemed as if that eventide was perfectly harmonious. However, if one looked upon a beautiful Water Tribe woman, they would see a distant sadness lingering in her ocean eyes. One man happened to be watching the woman, the conversation between his mother and uncle all but forgotten at the forlorn look he saw. His brow furrowed, eyes locked onto her strong but small frame. She looked too perfect, too calm and far too proper to be the fiery, vibrant woman he knew.

He watched as she moved a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of place, a piece of jewelry clasped around her neck caught his already entranced gaze. Instead of the velvety blue he was used to, a soft orange strip of cloth stood out harshly against the soft russet-brown of her skin. In the place of her mother's necklace, which had been passed down from her grandmother, was a new engagement necklace. The man's mind wondered on the source of her grief when he heard his mother's voice cut sharply into his thoughts.

"Zuko." His mother's honeyed voice sounded as if she'd been trying to get his attention for some time, "Dear, what is wrong?"

"It's… complicated, mother." The Fire Lord responded, tearing his eyes away from the Waterbender to look back at his mother and uncle.

"Dearest." Ursa said, sounding gentle yet surprisingly commanding. "I noticed you were looking at Katara, and you looked pained."

Zuko mulled over his mother's words. That his uncle had hitherto remained silent troubled him, words of wisdom were always forthwith from the former general. "It pains me to see her sad." He said at length, "We've grown distant this past year, but Katara and I were very close friends. I wish I could just see her smile."

Before his mother could reply she was pulled away by Poppy Bei Fong, a disgruntled look crossing her beautiful features before her serene mask resumed. Only then did his uncle's caring voice find his ears. "Genuine tragedies in the world are not conflicts between right and wrong. They are conflicts between two rights."

His uncle left him to ponder the words he had been expecting would come, but once again Zuko found himself still puzzled by the meaning behind Iroh's wisdom. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had unsuccessfully tried ridding himself of for it showed his annoyance. He felt the presence of someone as they closed on his position, golden eyes landed upon the grown figure of Sokka. The young man had grown to rival Zuko's own impressive height; his eyes locked with Zuko's, a look of question upon his face, as he finally reached the Fire Lord.

"I'm glad you made it, Sokka." Zuko said as a way of greeting, "I had heard Suki was expecting and wasn't sure you'd feel up to travel."

"She's doing well, and we both wanted to come." Sokka clapped Zuko's forearm strongly in his hand, which Zuko returned. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Zuko's eyes flickered to Katara, still too perfect where she sat with her fiancée nowhere to be seen. Sokka caught the movement of his friend's eyes; glad in that instant to know he wasn't the only one to realize that something was troubling his younger sister. "You see it too." The older Water Tribe sibling said softly, "She hasn't been happy for a while now."

"I could tell even before I saw her," The scarred Lord replied, "Her letters have been less frequent, less personal. What happened Sokka?"

The tightness in Zuko's voice as he asked his question gave Sokka pause. No, it had been the voice of a concerned friend. Sokka corrected his own thoughts; Zuko couldn't possibly feel more than friendship for his sister. But there was the matter of the suspiciously absent Mai, and the fact Zuko hadn't mentioned the quiet woman during their brief talks for some time.

"Honestly? I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Aang." The warrior held up his hand before Zuko could even speak, "I know, but think about it Zuko. Do you know when Aang gave her the necklace? It was a year ago."

Zuko was surprised to realize that it in fact had been that long since Aang had given Katara the engagement necklace. But what could be troubling her? Four years together certainly hadn't been without their rough moments, though every relationship had those and their bond always seemed stronger for it. Like the sun cresting the horizon, a thought dawned upon him. "She wants her freedom, but she's ready to have some roots Sokka. Being with Aang means constantly moving, it is in his nature–his element."

Sokka moved his head from side to side, "Katara is like her element too, Zuko. Water constantly moves."

"Water takes many forms. Rain, snow, ice. Rivers, lakes, oceans." He reminded Katara's brother, "It's constantly changing. She's changing. For five years she's been on the move. How often was she at the South Pole this past year? I haven't even seen Aang with her since they arrived."

"He's been doing that, leaving her alone for long periods of time in some city. Off doing 'Avatar stuff,' right?" A sigh escaped Sokka's mouth; "I think Iroh has finally rubbed off on you."

"I think I've just finally started listening to him." Zuko murmured, looking over to Katara once more. His breath caught in his throat, her sapphire eyes were locked upon his golden ones. In that short moment, Zuko knew he had to do something–anything–to make her happy, even if it were just this once. "Excuse me, Sokka. Give my regards to Suki if I don't see her tonight." Sokka stared after his friend, saying a prayer to Yue that Zuko could somehow make his sister smile–for however brief it may be.

Katara felt the telltale stinging in her sinuses; fair warning that hot tears would soon fall. She had watched as her brother spoke quietly, secretly to Zuko. She had even seen the quick glance that Zuko had given her, but it still surprised her when their eyes locked. The master Waterbender swallowed a sob when he turned away from her brother and started toward her. His long strides brought him to her quickly and Katara forgot any sense of propriety as she launched herself into his strong, warm embrace. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, staining his robes as she cried into his chest, all the while he whispered soothing words and comforted her.

Three sets of curious eyes, and two sets of knowing watched the pair embrace. Katara felt Zuko's cheek lean against the top of hers, felt the protection his arms offered and the underlying emotion he couldn't quite hide. She had seen the guarded looks he sent her way on occasion, but they weren't guarded enough from her–she saw the love in his eyes, the pain when she was with Aang. Katara was one of three who knew, first-hand, the real reason Mai wasn't with him right now, for the knife-wielder had seen the looks too.

"Katara." His voice sounded like velvet to her ears, her name sounded heavenly as he spoke it. She raised her misted eyes to meet his, acknowledging she had heard him. "Would you like to dance?"

Such a simple question, but she managed a half smile for Zuko. The affection that Zuko radiated was almost heartbreaking. "I would like that very much." She whispered back to him.

Together they danced and the world and its entire people forgotten as they twirled and twisted. Sokka was reminded why he had chosen Katara and Zuko to team up during their mock battles against the 'Melon Lord' all those years ago, the fluidity and the easy with which they seemed to become one still astonished him. Ursa's eyes met Iroh's; both knowing that changes would come swiftly. Changes that could not be stopped, for they had already been set in motion. Those gathered near the dance floor began to murmur about the beauty of the pair's dance; one man even mentioned how they balanced each other as if they were yin and yang. The words reached the ears of the current Avatar. His gray eyes searched to the dance floor and landed upon them; Katara's eyes still glistened with tears, but a soft smile graced her beautiful face as she stepped in time with the man who taught him how to bend the most dangerous element. Aang knew without a doubt that he had lost her and had been losing her for a while. He had no one to blame but himself; he stopped giving her the affection she needed and she drifted away from him. The Airbender turned away from their dance as it came to a close, only just missing the gentle kiss Zuko brushed against Katara's forehead.

The two removed themselves from the dance floor and were greeted by the sight of their families awaiting them. Katara gave them a small smile; it would take time to rebuild the confidence she once had to smile brightly at the world but it was surely a step in the right direction. Hakoda met Zuko's eyes, conveying a silent thank you and deep gratitude toward him. Zuko smiled back at the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he was just as thankful as the rest of them to see a bit of light return to the Waterbender they all loved dearly. The moment soon passed as Aang cleared his throat, startling them all out of their silent thoughts.

"I… think we need to talk, Katara." The monk whispered softly so that she only just heard him.

"I think we do too." She answered back, allowing herself to be lead away from her family. Katara glanced back, blue meeting gold with sense of déjà vu and a flood of memories about a crystalline cavern under Ba Sing Se. She inclined her head, making a small statement that this time she would be back before she continued to follow after Aang.

One Year, Seven Months Later

Snow fell lazily from the skies above the South Pole and the ever-growing Southern Water Tribe. A little girl fussed and wriggled in her father's arms, trying desperately to get her mother's attention. Her father's eyes rolled, knowing exactly what the little girl wanted. "Suki, Kyrie's hungry." Sokka announced, earning a laugh from his wife and father.

"She is definitely your daughter, always hungry." Suki said, bemused that their child had inherited her father's seemingly endless appetite. Sokka passed Kyrie to his wife, who cooed lovingly to have her daughter back in her arms. They were waiting for Katara to arrive for her bimonthly visit home from the Fire Nation, where she had been appointed advisor on foreign affairs–mostly concerning the Water Tribes and their customs–by Zuko. The Fire Navy ship closed on the harbor slowly, the sight of the ship having long since lost the fear the Tribe had once had for it. Katara was at her normal position at the bow of the ship, but this time there was someone with her. It didn't take them long to figure out who was standing next to Katara, waving at them with a much enthusiasm as she was. As the ship docked and preparations were made for disembarking, Hakoda clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I hate to say it son, but it looks like you owe me six silver pieces." Hakoda reminded his son.

"You are going on my list of people not to bet against, dad." Sokka said, digging into his pocket for the pieces he owed. "But you're still only number two on the list."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at that, "Who is the first?"

"Toph." Sokka grumbled, and his father was now confused.

"I can explain it," Suki piped up, repositioning Kyrie as she started to fuss once more. "He owes Toph four gold pieces. She bet him at a year and a half, Sokka said over two years."

Hakoda's laughter greeted Katara and Zuko as they walked off the gangplank and trekked over to the small gathering. Kyrie's fussing stopped upon seeing her aunt, her tiny arms outstretched toward the Waterbender. Kyrie's giggling joined Katara's tinkling laugh, sending waves of content through the hearts of those gathered around. The small group watched Katara enjoying her niece with the exception of her father, whose eyes were on Zuko and the loving look he was giving to his daughter. Without a second thought, Katara passed Kyrie to Zuko so that she could greet her family with hugs. The sight of Zuko easily playing with his granddaughter; with a content and almost lazy grin on his face, was not lost on Hakoda either. They soon returned to the longhouse that served as residence to the Chief and his family, stories exchanged and food prepared. It wasn't until late that night when Hakoda received a knock on his bedroom door. A knowing smile crossed his face upon opening his door to find a fidgeting Zuko.

"Come on in, son." Hakoda invited with a smile, it was time he welcomed a new member to his growing family.

**Hope you enjoyed the fanfic, I'm out of practice when it comes to actually finishing a story. - Kaze**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steps to Love**_

_**Step 2**_

**By Kaze no Ato**

Zuko had felt it was only right that he should express his feelings for Katara to her father. Hakoda had known, of course, however the fact that Zuko had taken the time to formally voice his love for Katara had earned him the respect of the Southern Water Tribe's chief. Hakoda was still unsure as to how his daughter felt, though. She smiled more; it was plain for every one to see. Her father wished that one visit soon; she would be coming home for good. A selfish feeling for a man who missed a great deal of her childhood, a man who was caught somewhere between seeing a little chubby-cheeked child and this grown woman who looked so much like his beloved Kya. The chief sat among a pile of furs within his room in the longhouse, ever pondering what life was going to throw at him next. The oil lantern burned into the night as Hakoda collected his scattered thoughts.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Katara herself found sleep elusive as butterflies. Knowing that someone felt feelings deeper than you was one thing, but having them vocalize those feelings was something entirely different. She kept repeating the moment when Zuko had actually told her of his love for her. The Waterbender had wept, without fully knowing why. Perhaps it was the emotion in a normally solemn man's voice or the ragged breath he drew before he spoke to gather his courage. Maybe it was simply hearing words of love she thought she would only ever hear from Aang, now being said to her in the emotion-roughened voice of the Firelord. It could simply be that she didn't know how to feel about being loved like that any longer. Whatever the case may be, she felt tears once again cascade gently down her russet-brown cheeks. Zuko was a wonderful man; there was no doubt within her mind about that.

He had taken the first step in a dance that had brought her back to happiness, a dance that seemed to continue further now. However a small storm cloud loomed on the sunny horizon of her emotions, confusion brought about by the same confession of love. Even though it was over a year and a half, she still felt hurt over the break up with Aang. It hadn't been easy by any means, that discussion the night of the dance. Hurtful things had been said that scarred her heart still, scars that would be slow to heal. But who better to help heal her scars than one who had known them himself? Katara sighed deeply, her hand brushing at drying tear lines. Her heart had fluttered then. She loved Zuko, certainly, however there is a sincere difference in loving and being in love.

Zuko had not pressured her. After his confession, with tears brimming in his own eyes, he swore to her then that she didn't have to love him back. Zuko, with his infinite courage, had looked her in the eye and said that it was merely enough that she know how he felt. She had felt content upon hearing those words. There had been no awkwardness between them in the time she spent at the palace, that contentedness had held strong. She sighed once again. Perhaps the knowledge that her father was being officially informed of Zuko's feelings that night brought on this sense of unease within her. What if her father would pressure her to return Zuko's love? Katara head shook violently from side to side, ridding itself of that thought even as it formed. Her father would never do something such as that. Katara's eyes began to droop, her mind having worn itself into exhaustion with all the thoughts and emotions. The blue-eyed young woman's last thought before sleep claimed her was that it may not be so terrible to let herself open to the thought of loving Zuko in return.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Morning came far too early, even for one normally used to rising with the sun. He had been nervous at first about speaking to Hakoda, though the chief quickly put him at ease with the warm greeting he received him with. Still… telling a man you loved his daughter was nothing simple. He had expected more questions than he had been asked; he had even expected Hakoda to perhaps be gruffer. Zuko hadn't expected the calm, nor the comfortable attitude with which Katara's father had met his confession. It unnerved him in the beginning, but soon he honestly felt comfortable with discussing his feelings for Katara. Zuko dressed in haste, pulling on extra layers and a large parka to fight against the bitter cold. He still wondered how the Tribe members managed to make moving fluidly in all of that clothing look easy.

The longhouse was quiet at sunrise; the majority of its occupants still tucked soundly in slumber amid blankets and furs. Zuko found that even wrapped in so much clothing he still managed to move silently about without waking any one. He paused as he spied Katara's door slightly ajar. He crept closer, thinking that she might have just forgotten to shut it all the way after awakening in the night. His hand reached for the door just as it opened wider. The Firelord was greeted with a sight that made him fight to keep the smile from his face, for the sight before him was one rarely seen. Still in her nightclothes, with her hair a tumble of curls sticking out at odd ends, Katara's expression could only be worded as grumpy. Her attempt at giving him a glare was ineffective, as sleep still glazed her eyes. As the Waterbender pushed passed Zuko in a huff, he lost his fight and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Katara looked over her shoulder with that grumpy look again, but it soon softened into a smile of her own.

"Come on, Zuko. We might as well make breakfast." She called to him, as she turned down the hall once more.

He took several long strides to catch up with her, the settled into a neat routine as they reached hearth. He lit the fire as she began to gather ingredients to make a hearty porridge. Zuko tended the fire, making sure to not singe the milk for the porridge. Katara added oats to the pot and stirred. They had brought with them spices for the village on this visit, and it was soon evident to Zuko that Katara was taking full advantage of those spices. Vanilla and cinnamon hinted in the air, and the hearth brought warmth to the room. Soon members of the chief's family found themselves making their way toward the delicious smell, starting with Sokka of course. Bowls were filled and passed out to family by Zuko and Katara. A comfortable silence filled the room as each member savored the warm meal. Katara had seated herself between Zuko and Suki, taking it upon herself to help feed Kyrie her porridge, as Suki looked still half-asleep while eating.

Before long small talk floated about the room, about how the hunting was, or how Master Pakku's students were helping to make improvements in the village. Laughter exploded as Sokka cracked a joke about Katara's cooking, only for his porridge to _accidentally _spill in his lap. Katara felt her father's eyes upon her; a quick glance told her he was watching her interactions with Zuko very intently. She knew, without a doubt, that her father was searching for some clue as to how she felt about Zuko. Katara asked her father to accompany on her on a walk around the village. He agreed easily, the two leaving their family and Zuko still within the longhouse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The father and daughter found themselves away from the longhouse soon enough, with a silence between them that was bordering on awkward. Katara tried to ignore it by asking about the new structures being built, especially about the sparring arena for Pakku's students. Hakoda brought his daughter to the arena, quiet this early in the morn, with hopes that they could talk. He could sense Katara was avoiding the discussion as she examined the sculptures within the area with much greater intensity than one might normally pay. He waited as patiently as he would if he were hunting arctic buffalo yak. Katara turned on him suddenly and he started, her face was calm as she approached cautiously.

"I know that you want to talk about Zuko's feelings, or maybe my reaction to his feelings." She paused, her eyes traveling downward to the snow-covered ground, "I do love Zuko, dad."

"But?"

"But I don't think I'm in love with him, not yet." She smiled bravely, tears pooling in her eyes, "I'm not ready for another relationship, dad. Zuko knows, and he's okay with that."

Hakoda wrapped his arms securely about his daughter's frame, tucking her head under his chin as he let her tears fall. His wonderful little girl was smiling again, but her heart still needed to heal. "I'm glad Zuko understands that, my girl. I have to tell you, he's earning my respect more and more. I have to wonder if he's just buttering me up."

Katara's responding giggle was muffled by the koalaotter fur that ringed the collar of Hakoda's collar, "Zuko's a good guy, dad… but yeah, he still might be buttering you up."

Her father's deep laugh, one straight from the belly, shook the both of them. Katara laughed with him, feeling safe in her father's arms. Their laughter died slowly, and Hakoda's soft whisper sounded as a gentle wave in Katara's ear. "You'll let me know when your feelings start to change, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving you guessing, but it might be a while. I want things to come on their own, without feeling like I have to be rushed into something before I'm ready." Katara answered, stepping back at arm's length to give her father a beautiful smile.

"The Firelord is a lucky man to have you in his life."

"I think we're both lucky, dad. Zuko's done a lot for me, more than I think he'll ever know."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Firelord and the Waterbender left the following day on their return journey to the Fire Nation. Zuko had come to love the ocean, no longer seeing the ever-changing waters as a curse of his banishment. The roll of the waves under his feet as he adjusted his gait to compensate felt natural as he crossed the deck of the ship. Salt air and sea spray whipped his unbound hair, causing a slight sting to his eyes. At the railing on the starboard side of the ship, Katara leaned out with a smile on her face. A larger wave caused more water to come up than normal, sending the spray over her. Her laughter carried over the deck as she proceeded to bend the water from her hair and skin. Zuko's sure strides carried him over to her. She looked over her should at him, the ring of the metal deck announcing his presence before he had reached her. He stood next to her, enjoying the waves as much as she. They stood at the rail for an indeterminate amount of time, for to the pair the pleasure of the sea and the company of each other was surely enough for them.

Zuko felt Katara's hand slip into his, and even as he tried to hide it he started at her unexpected move. Katara's nervous blue eyes stared into his golden ones, unsure if she had crossed a line she shouldn't have. When Zuko responded with a gentle squeeze of her hand and a smile so full of love, Katara knew that she had made the right move. She turned her eyes back to the sea, and spent the next few hours at the rail holding hands with the Firelord. Zuko had taken the first step; it had been up to her to take the next. It wasn't much in the way of steps, no more than a stumbling step a toddler might take toward someone they loved. However, it was a step to let Zuko know that there was hope for love in the future. Love may not come soon, but there were still more steps to come in the dance their lives took. It was enough for Zuko.


End file.
